


Lost in the Woods

by alexcat



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo can’t find Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Woods

They’d promised to meet at the wilderness campsite in a state park that was pretty much like it had been a hundred and fifty years ago when white men first saw it. The only difference was the road that ran through it. 

Viggo got there at the appointed time, but no Sean. He didn’t think much of it and began shooting photos as he did everywhere. Three hours later and still no Sean. 

He pushed down the panic and searched until he heard him. “Where are you?” 

Viggo dropped his camera and ran, lifting Sean off his feet. 

“Damn you!”


End file.
